


Trust In Me

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Explicit content in later chapters, Fluff, HP: EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kid Fic, Like, M/M, Quidditch Player Harry, Suggestion of past Astoria/Draco, Switching, Very very fluffy, semi-public blowjobs, seriously, sort of, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry is met with blinding pain and Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy's beautiful son. And suddenly a family is something that seems very within Harry's reach.





	1. Blinding Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).



> Each chapter is a drabble, but it is one story! Promise! Should be posted each day. Enjoy! Written for the lovely Kiss for putting up with me.

Blinding pain ripples through Harry as he falls to one knee, his hands grasping at his throbbing cock doing absolutely nothing, his throat contracting and his lungs tight. Fuck. This is literally the most painful thing that has ever happened to him. He has died. This is more painful. He blinks away the tears as he looks up into the icy grey eyes of a very shocked child. His brain tries to say something, to place the boy in front of him, but he's having problems functioning. The boy’s bottom lip starts to wobble and Harry forces himself to take a deep breath and smile.

“Scorpius!” A familiar voice sounds through the crowd and a new wave of nausea runs through Harry. Of course. The boy totally has a place now. The white blond hair. The piercing eyes. The ability to completely destroy him. Harry takes another shaky breath and stands up, looking into the eye of Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy,” he croaks, shakily removing his hands from his groin.

“Potter,” Malfoy nods at him, his lips twitching slightly, “I'd like to apologise for my son.” Harry looks down at the boy, Scorpius, to see that he looks paler, worried, tears trickling down his cheek. Harry’s heart clenches a little and he gives Scorpius a smile.

“It's fine… I'm fine…” Harry nods, glancing back at Malfoy before crouching down to look Scorpius in the eye, “hey… don't cry. It was an accident. You have a very strong head. It's good.” Scorpius hiccups, tears still dripping down his face. Harry is vaguely aware of Malfoy crouching down next to him. Scorpius makes a little whine from the back of his throat and Harry can't stand it. He wracks his brain for something to do. What does he do when Rose cries? “How about we go for ice cream? Huh? If that's ok with your dad?” He glances back at Malfoy, not missing the flash of surprise on the man’s face, before Malfoy controls himself.

“Ice cream sounds wonderful.”


	2. Shocking Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... maybe two chapters a day...

“Do you have any kids?” Scorpius asks, trapping Harry with those beautiful clear eyes. His face is covered in chocolate ice cream, his blond hair flicking around ears that stick out slightly. He's adorable and vivacious and completely not the sort of kid that Harry would have expected Malfoy to have. His eyes slide over to Malfoy, because apparently he can't stop looking at how fucking gorgeous Malfoy has become. Malfoy raises an eyebrow and gives him a soft smirk before gesturing slightly with his head towards Scorpius.

“I don't.” Harry smiles and Scorpius frowns in concentration, his ice cream dropping off his spoon. Harry feels the soft press of Malfoy’s knee against his and he bites the inside of his cheek as his stomach flutters.

“Why not?” Scorpius tilts his head to the side and Harry almost reaches across and runs his hands through Scorpius’s hair. And maybe kiss his forehead. Is that weird? Maybe. It's the same with Rose and Hugo. And Victoire and Dominique. And Teddy, obviously. He just can't help but love them.

“Scorpius, that isn't a very polite question,” Malfoy warns, his voice gentle but firm. Harry’s stomach flutters again and he clenches his fists. Absolutely can not find Malfoy attractive, no matter how hot he is or how great he is with his son.

“Oh… sorry,” Scorpius mutters and stares into his ice cream, looking worried and upset. Harry reaches over, almost on instinct, and leaves his hand on Scorpius’s. It's sort of sticky and warm. Scorpius looks at him through his hair, his eyes rippling and Harry grins.

“It's ok. Honestly.” He glances at Malfoy again, trying to ignore the way that Malfoy’s own grey eyes are intense on him, a soft smile playing on the corner of his lips. “The reason I don't have any children is because I can't have them.” Scorpius’s eyes get wide and Harry knows he itching to ask why. But he's clearly been raised better than Rose has, not that he'll say that to Ron and Hermione, because he doesn't blurt the question out. Malfoy nudges at Harry’s knee and Harry glances over and sees Malfoy nod slightly. He turns back to Scorpius and leans in like he's going to tell Scorpius a secret. “The reason I can't have kids is because two men can't have a baby and I only want to marry another man.”

“Oh! Like daddy,” Scorpius says, turning back to his ice cream and tucking in, completely unaware of what his words have done to Harry.


	3. Gentle Thanks

“I'm sorry about Scorpius, he likes to ask questions,” Malfoy says later, handing Harry his beer. Harry isn't quite sure how he ended up having dinner with Malfoy, but it probably has something to do with a cute little boy with sparkling grey eyes. They’re sat in a slightly shabby, incredibly cosy pub with an outdoor play area for kids on the other end of Diagon than The Leaky. Harry’s been here a few times with Hermione and Ron. It’s close enough to the joke shop that Ron can get there quickly from work, and far enough from St Mungos that Hermione can’t get dragged back into work.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to the questions.” Harry takes a swig of his beer before grinning over at Malfoy. “Rose Granger-Weasley,” he clarifies and Malfoy’s lips twitch slightly as he nods and drinks from his pint. Harry looks over the rim of his glass at Malfoy. He really is very attractive. With his straight nose and chiselled jaw and pale neck that’s just begging to be marked. Fuck… he really can’t be thinking like this.

“Thank you.” Malfoy’s voice startles him out of his blatant ogling and he splutters into his pint. Great. Really attractive Harry. And then the words register in Harry’s brain and he frowns.

“What for?” He puts his pint down and leans against the table, in a completely non-flirty way. Malfoy puts his pint next to Harry’s and gazes back at him, his grey eyes piercing and intense.

“For being so nice to my son. There are still some who…” Malfoy coughs and turns to look at where Scorpius is sat on a swing, watching the other children playing around him, “Anyway. Thank you.” Harry stares for a moment. He knows it’s been hard for the Malfoys since the war. Even a decade later. He’s heard the murmurs, seen people pointing at them all day. People can be dicks. He finds himself pressing forward with his foot until it’s pressed against Malfoy’s. 

“Any time,” he whispers. Malfoy looks at him with a small, sad smile and his chest aches. He smiles back, rubbing his foot against Malfoy’s, and Malfoy seems to lean into it, sending electricity running through Harry straight to his groin. Fuck, he’s in trouble. With Malfoy. Again.


	4. Broken Nose

Ok, so this time it was probably Harry’s fault. And if he was being rational, he’d be really annoyed at himself. But it’s hard to be rational when blood is pouring from your nose and you have a headache so bad you can’t see. Which is sort of about where Harry is right now. He moves his hands to try to assess the damage and the world spins around him, blood dripping, hot and thick down his chin. It’s official. He’s never broom shopping again.

“Scorpius!” The smooth, deep voice of Draco Malfoy rings through the confusion. He needs to sit down. Sitting down would be good. His legs wobble and he flops down on the floor.

“I’m sorry, daddy! I didn’t mean to!” Scorpius whines softly and Harry tries to blink through the pain. His glasses are broken, and everything appears blurry to him as the tall, lean shape of Malfoy moves towards him.

“Move your hand, Potter,” Malfoy mutters, his long fingers wrapping around Harry’s hand and guiding it away. Blood trickles from his nose, before pain radiates through him as Malfoy presses gently against it. He winces and Malfoy sighs, taking Harry’s glasses off and wrapping his hands around Harry’s jaw to tilt his head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry!”

“Scorpius, stop,” Malfoy starts. He draws his wand, tapping on Harry’s glasses. There’s a familiar click of glass and metal fixing together and then Malfoy’s wand is pointed directly at Harry’s face. Harry squints as he realises what’s about to come. The cracking of his bone rattles through his mind. Another muttered spell and the blood vanishes from Harry’s face and clothes. He blinks a couple of times, the world righting itself around him. “Sorry about my son.”

“It’s ok,” Harry shakes his head, giving Scorpius a smile, “See, I’m all better. Thanks to your daddy.” Scorpius nods his head, his little lip still quivering and Malfoy holds his arm out, wrapping his son in a hug. He glances over at Harry with a coy smirk.

“Well, I figured I broke it once. I should really make it up to you.”


	5. Reasonable Friends

“So you’ve had dinner with them twice in one week?” Ron stares at Harry incredulously and Harry shrugs. He doesn’t really know how it happened either. One minute Scorpius was putting him in the worst pain of his life and the next he was having dinner with them, laughing and flirting with Malfoy and listening to Scorpius tell him stories about his father. 

“I think it’s nice.” Hermione nods to herself before making a note on the medical report in front of her. Ron’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline and Harry is pretty sure he has a similar expression. Hermione thinks it’s nice that Harry is spending time with Malfoy. The world has officially gone crazy. Hermione looks up at the two of them and shrugs before turning back to her report. “He’s changed a lot from when we were at school. He’s worked hard to prove that he’s different. He’s apologised to everyone profusely, and shown that his views have changed. He’s a great father, and a wonderful healer. And it’s nice for him to have someone after Astoria passed away. I mean, he clearly wasn’t turned on by her, but at least he had some sort of companionship.”

“Barking,” Ron mutters lovingly before turning back to Harry. And although Harry agrees in some ways, Hermione can get a little preachy and crazy when she picks a cause, he sort of has to agree with her. Malfoy is all of those thing. And he’s also fucking stunning. Which makes it very difficult for Harry to be around him without wanting him.

“Would it bother you if I spent more time with him?” Harry asks, glancing up at Ron through his eyelashes. Ron stills for a moment before sighing and relaxing back into his chair.

“Honestly, mate, if it makes you happy then I’m happy.” Harry gives him a grin, and Ron nods once before picking up his cup of tea and slurping it. “So what’s up with your keeper? I thought the Kestrels were supposed to be winning this year…”


	6. Fortunate Meetings

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Malfoy grins down at Harry as Harry stoops to collect the parcels he’s dropped on the floor. Harry smiles back, standing up and stepping closer to the other man. Malfoy’s eyes flicker down to his lips and he can feel the magic crackle between them.

“Well, at least I’m not in excessive pain this time.” Harry’s whole body is tingling with energy, his toes curling and his cock throbbing as he leans slightly closer. Malfoy’s heat washes over him, the deep citrus smell of Malfoy making him dizzy. Malfoy chuckles, a deep rolling laugh that sends spasms of desire through Harry.

“Indeed. I’ve left my weapon with his grandmother.” Malfoy raises an eyebrow. Didn’t that used to be annoying? Frustrating? It definitely wasn't sexy as fuck when they were at school. He smirks at Harry, and Harry holds onto the confidence that bubbles in his stomach, excitement making his fingers numb.

“Does he stay with his gran often?” Harry drops his voice slightly lower, tilting his chin down and gazing at Malfoy though his eyelashes. Thank fuck he’s better at flirting than he was sixteen years ago.

“When I need him to.” Malfoy moves to run one hand along Harry’s arm, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip. Harry watches it, pink and pointed, his arm on fire where Malfoy is touching it.

“How about tomorrow evening? At 7?” He asks and Malfoy gives him a real, shining smile. Shit, he’s fucked.

“It’s a date.”


	7. Embarrassing Date

“I’m sorry about that,” he mutters as they leave the restaurant. It was stupid of him to think that he could go for a meal on Diagonal Alley without being accosted by… well, everyone. It had been ok when it was a couple of reporters. They're always around, and Harry wasn't hiding anything about his relationships, regardless of who they were with. But then he'd been spotted by a fan who had no qualms with coming and introducing himself. 

“Potter, if you think I’m shocked to find that people ask for your signature, then you clearly need to think again.” Malfoy smirks at him and he takes a deep breath to stop himself from launching himself at Malfoy. They turn away from the restaurant and meander down the street towards the Apparition point.

“Mm… it’s still embarrassing.” Harry shoves his hands in his pockets, heat rising along the back of his neck.

“I think it’s sort of sweet,” Malfoy muses and Harry whips his head to stare at him.

“I’m sorry, did Draco Malfoy just say my fame was sweet?” he asks, and Malfoy slants him a glance, his gorgeous lips still curled at the corners. They slow at the reach the Apparition point and Malfoy turns to look at Harry. His eyes chine almost orange in the low light and Harry marvels at how tall he is. Tall enough that Harry has to tilt his chin up invitingly.

“Saccharine, perhaps.” Malfoy shrugs, moving closer to Harry. Harry laughs, taking his hands out of his pockets to run them along Malfoy’s arms, tugging him closer. 

“No. You said sweet,” Harry murmurs, leaning forward. Malfoy’s nose brushes against his and he can feel Malfoy’s breath against his lips. 

“Hmm…” Malfoy vibrates against him and Harry surges forward, take Malfoy’s lips with his. His arms slide up and wrap around Malfoy’s neck as Malfoy’s hands grip his waist, pulling him closer. Malfoy’s tongue licks along his lips and he opens his mouth, tasting food and beer and the sweetness of Malfoy as their tongues twist together. Harry can feel the hot press of Malfoy’s body, hard and lean, and his cock starts to swell.

“Want to come back to mine?” he pants against Malfoy’s mouth. Malfoy sags against him, his own erection pressing against Harry’s hip, and shakes his head

“I have to get back for Scorpius.” Right. Because he has a kid. A wonderful, sweet kid. Harry shrugs, tightening his hold on Malfoy, and grins.

“Next time,” he whispers before diving into another kiss.


	8. Surprise Visit

“And, as usual, you're the last one here,” Jenny Wood says, popping her head around the changing room door. They’ve just finished practice and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been this sore after a workout before. He’d spent extra long in the shower, he always spends extra long in the shower, and by the time he’d got out most of the team were already gone.

“Can’t break a habit of a lifetime.” Harry gives her and grin and shrugs. She rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“Yeah, well, don’t forget to lock up on your way out.” Harry pulls a face at her, like he ever forgets, and she smiles and pats the wooden doorframe before disappearing. Harry shakes his head to himself and turns to his locker. He’s about to drop his towel when he hears footsteps behind him.

“Jen, I don’t mind you trying to see my arse, but I don’t know how happy Oliver would be about it,” he calls from inside his locker. The footstep stop and he smirks to himself.

“I don’t know how happy your boyfriend would be about it either.” Draco’s voice startles Harry and he whips around, banging his head on the metal shelf in his locker. Draco is leant against the doorframe, his long legs crossed, his hair falling into his face. He’s fucking gorgeous. Harry rubs his head, and shrugs sheepishly.

“I thought you were Jen…” Harry mumbles, somewhat pointlessly. Draco raises an eyebrow at him and he hangs his head in mock-shame. “What are you doing here anyway? Where’s Scorpius?” Harry frowns and Draco pushes effortlessly off the wall, sauntering towards Harry, his eyes glinting.

“Scorpius is with his grandmother tonight,” Draco growls, dropping to his knees and dragging Harry’s towel down, exposing him the the cold air. Harry’s mouth drops open, his eyes wide and his head fuzzy as Draco smirks at him once before taking Harry in his mouth. It’s hot and wet and Harry immediately swells in Draco’s mouth. His hands fly to his locker, holding him up as Draco hums his appreciation.

Draco bobs his head, making Harry’s fingers tingle, his legs numb and his head spinning. Long fingers wrap around Harry’s hips and Draco’s tongue swirls around his cock. Pleasure builds, twisting through Harry and he gasps for breath. His eyes clench tight as Draco’s nose nuzzles against his pubic hair, his cock hitting the back of Draco’s throat.

“Draco…” Harry chokes and Draco speeds up, one hand moving upwards, one long, cool finger brushing lightly against his entrance. His whole body tenses as he comes down Draco’s throat, his legs almost giving way under him. Draco licks the last of his come from his cock and presses a light kiss to his hip before standing and smiling down at Harry, his hands tight on Harry’s waist and holding him up.

“Let’s go home,” Draco whispers and Harry nods, unable to anything else.


	9. Family Outings

When Draco had suggested they go to the zoo, the muggle zoo, Harry wasn't sure how well it was going to go. Sure, Draco is completely different to how he was at school, but he didn't know how comfortable Draco was in muggle settings. But he'd had to swallow his words pretty quickly when Draco had pulled out a season ticket and Scorpius had grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the otters. He hadn't missed the smirk Draco had given him. He's definitely paying for his assumptions later.

“Is Harry coming back to our house?” Scorpius asks as they head towards the underground station. He has a large, stuffed tiger under his arm and a bag is sweets clutched in his hand. He'd offered to share them with Harry, before deciding that actually Harry should have his own. It was so different than the last time he'd visited the zoo.

“Do you want him to come back to our house?” Draco asks, slipping his hand into Harry’s without looking. Scorpius stops and almost raises one eyebrow, looking like a very small and sticky Draco.

“Yes! I can show him Thaddeus.” He nods and continues skipping down the road, never getting too far from them, but seemingly lost in his own world. Harry turns to Draco and frowns.

“Thaddeus?” He asks in a low voice. Draco stills for a moment, glancing at Harry before continuing on.

“His crup,” Draco mumbles, and Harry's mouth drops open. 

“You have a crup?” His voice gets a little too loud and Scorpius stops for a moment, frowning at them. Harry gives him a wave and he nods, turning back to the skipping. Draco sighs, letting go of Harry’s hand and wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders, his hand hanging loose.

“Scorpius has a crup. I have a demanding son.” He smiles down at Harry and Harry laughs, his chest aching and his head light, leaning slightly into his boyfriend.


	10. Interupted Mornings

Harry wakes up with a tender arse and a warm finger stroking against it. His cock starts to swell, trapped between the mattress and his stomach. He feels a huff of breath against his neck and he smiles into his pillow.

“I like staying over,” he mumbles, turning his head to face Draco. Draco rolls his eyes, but presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. He mutters an incantation against Harry’s mouth and one slick finger slides into Harry’s hole, sending waves of pleasure through him. A soft moan rumbles from the back of Harry’s throat and Draco covers his mouth with his own.

“You have to be quiet,” he whispers, sliding a second finger into Harry, “or Scorpius will know we're awake…” Harry nods, pressing back against Draco’s ministrations. The dull ache from his still sore hole mixes with twisting pleasure as Draco’s fingers brush against his prostate. He ruts against the mattress, Draco pressed against his back, sucking marks into the back of Harry’s neck.

Biting on the pillow, Harry groans as the dull head of Draco’s cock brushes along his crack, Draco’s nimble fingers sliding from his hole. His legs tense in anticipation and his finger feel numb as they clutch at the sheet.

“Daddy! Harry!” The door bangs open and Draco moves faster than anyone Harry has ever seen, whipping off Harry and hissing a cleansing charm. Harry spins, pressing the quilt to his groin, willing his erection down. Scorpius flings himself onto the bed, Thaddeus, the ugliest crup Harry has ever seen, following on his heels. Draco looks over Scorpius’s head as Scorpius snuggles between them, chatting obliviously, and gives Harry a sly smile, his eyes shining with promise of later.


	11. Cheering Family

The Falmouth Falcons are a shit team to be playing for the first game of the season, but at least it means that Ginny can come, and that Ron will actually be cheering for his team and not the opponents. And with Draco and Scorpius there, his private family box is looking pretty full today. He grins madly at the thought of his family watching him play, as his team flies beneath him.

Harry adjusts his goggles and tightens his grip on his broom. Around him the crowd shouts as Jenny scores a goal, the keeper for the Falcons spitting on the ground and clearly shouting something inappropriate at her. Harry smirks and glances around the stadium, his eyes automatically landing on his family box. His heart clenches and he bites his lips as he watches.

Ron, Draco and Ginny are screaming, Kestrel scarves wrapped around their necks even though it isn’t scarf weather, Ginny’s arm slung around Draco’s shoulders. George and Angelina are messing around with Freddie, Dominique and Teddy, as Bill, Fleur and Victoire watch on. Hermione is handing ice-creams to the younger kids, Hugo on her hip. Rose, Roxie and Scorpius are clambering together, pointing wildly at Harry and waving. He winks at them, unable to stop the smile stretching across his face. His family.

Something glitters out of the corner of his eye and he turns on instinct, speeding towards the snitch as it weaves between the other players its wings flapping madly as it flies. He knows the Falcons’ Seeker is on his tail, but his world narrows down to the gold ball just ahead of him. He’s vaguely aware of the screams getting louder and he grits his teeth, pushing harder, his hand out and ready.

As his hand wraps around the snitch, two voices ring out louder than every other one in the stadium. He raises his hand up, circling the stadium until he reaches his box, his family throwing their arms around him.


	12. Sleepy Confessions

“I hate the Falcons,” Harry grumbles as Draco folds himself elegantly onto the sofa next to him. They’ve managed to get Scorpius to sleep, and as much as Harry loves the kid, and he really, really does, it’s nice to have a bit of quiet with his boyfriend. Especially after the Falcons’ Seeker decided to punch Harry in the back for daring to win the fucking game. He can't help but agree with Ron, a three game suspension is not enough of a punishment.

“I know,” Draco murmurs, running long fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry sighs, leaning into the touch. He closes his eyes, letting the soft sound of Draco's breathing lull him into relaxation. He can feel Draco watching him, and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“Did you have a good time?” He thinks he asks, his lips heavy and his eyes stuck shut. Next to him Draco chuckles, the soft thud of feet being rested on the coffee table followed by a flutter as a book flies through the air. Harry slides down the sofa and Draco lifts his arm to let Harry’s head rest in his lap. Maybe he could just stay here forever. That would be good.

The thing about Draco is that he knows. He understands that sometimes you just want to be, without any of that other stuff. Sure, Harry loves his job, just like Draco does, but if he didn’t have it he would be just as happy. He’d be happy here, lying with Draco whilst Draco reads. The only other people in the world who get that are Ron and Hermione, and he can’t marry them because they’re married to each other. That would be weird. Not that he doesn’t love them. He does. But not in that way. He loves Draco in that way.

“I love you too, you twat,” Draco whispers, and Harry frowns as he tries and fails to hold on to his last bit of consciousness.


	13. Worried Father

“You don't mind?” Draco doesn't really look at Harry as he asks. Harry rolls his eyes lovingly behind Draco’s back and flops down on the floor next to where Scorpius is drawing. Draco is hopping from one foot to another, clearly worried, his mind obviously torn between wanting to look after his son, and needing to be at the hospital.

“We’ll be fine,” Harry smiles at his boyfriend, linking his fingers through Draco’s and giving his hand a squeeze. Draco nods, but doesn’t move to leave, his eyes still trained on his son. Harry takes a deep breath and tries not to feel insulted. It isn’t him. Draco is funny about leaving Scorpius with anyone that isn’t his mum.

“If there are any problems--”

“Then I can call the hospital,” Harry finishes and Draco huffs. Harry rubs little circles onto Draco’s hand, trying to ease his tension, but Draco’s shoulders stay stiff. Harry’s heart aches in he sighs. There’s clearly nothing he can do. “You need to go. There’s a wizard who needs a healer who specialises in dark curses. That’s you. We’ll be great here.” Draco’s eyes shine and Harry presses his lips to Draco’s fingers.

“Daaaddy,” Scorpius whines, looking up from his drawing and frowning, “you don’t need to be here. Go away!” He gives Draco’s legs a little shove and Harry tries not to laugh. Draco looks pale and Harry tugs him down for a kiss.

“If anything happens, I know where to find you. It’ll be ok. Trust me,” Harry whispers to him when he pulls away from the kiss. Draco’s eyes are deep and intense as he stares at Harry before nodding once, pressing a light kiss to Harry’s lips, and turning towards the floo. He disappears in a whoosh of green flame, and Harry grins to himself, turning back to the small boy in front of him.


	14. Home Truths

“You don't think it's a bit quick?” Harry asks, dumping a box in Draco's bedroom. His bedroom. Their bedroom. Ron rolls his eyes and drops another box next to him.

“Do you think it's too quick?” He asks, flopping down on an armchair that Harry has brought from home. Maybe, when Scorpius is a little older and they have a little more time and energy, they'll all do up Grimmauld Place. But for now, Harry is moving in with Draco and Scorpius.

“I dunno…” Harry chews on his words for a moment, acutely aware that Ron is watching him, “I guess I think that it might be too quick, but it feels right. Like, I belong here. But I probably shouldn't, but I do.” He shrugs, hoping that Ron gets it, and Ron stares at him, unblinking. The air is thick and Harry shuffles on his feet.

“The way I see it, you two have been drawn to each other since you were eleven,” Ron says, his eyes still on Harry, “You’d stare at each other across the hall, taunt and goad each other, obsess about the way each other looked or behaved or felt, for the whole time we were at school. And then when we left you’d read about him in the paper, or you’d ask Hermione about him, or casually stare at him if we were ever at parties or the pub at the same time as him. When he married Astoria you were in a grump for months, and when she died… I think I didn’t want to think about why it affected you so much. But it did.” Harry blinks at Ron, his mouth open. His brain feels sluggish, Ron’s words swilling around his mind. Is that true? Have they been, what did he say, drawn to each other? Yeah, Harry guesses they have.

“And anyway,” Ron shocks him from his stupor, “You don’t do things like they should be done. Who cares if it’s a little quick, if it feels right.”


	15. Unwanted Surprises

Scorpius bounds into the room as Harry steps through the floo, flinging himself into Harry’s arms. Harry tightens his hold, breathing in the soft, sweet smell of grubby child, his heart swelling. He doesn’t think he could ever love someone as much as he loves Scorpius. Obviously, he has Teddy, but every time he drops Teddy back at Andi’s he’s reminded of the fact that Teddy isn’t his kid. But Scorpius…

“Where were you?” Scorpius whispers into his ear and he remembers why he wasn’t at home. He lets go of Scorpius and grins at him.

“I’ve booked a surprise, for you, me, and daddy.” Harry can’t keep the excitement out of his voice. He’d been talking to Charlie when he was visiting last weekend, clearly too much about Draco and Scorpius, when Charlie had suggested it. A family trip to see the dragons. It was perfect. Log cabins, big fires, trips to see the bigger dragons, supervised handling of baby dragons, flying during the day, meals with the dragon keepers, baby sitters on hand. It’s going to be the best first family holiday ever.

“A surprise?” Scorpius squeals, jumping up and down on the spot. Harry chuckles, flopping onto the sofa and dragging the squirmy little boy into his lap.

“Yup,” he nods.

“A surprise I’m going to like?” Draco’s voice makes Harry start and he turns to see his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe, a teatowel in his hand, one eyebrow raised. Harry’s smile broadens.

“I hope so! I’ve booked us a holiday.” On his lap Scorpius gasps, shaking with excitement.

“You’ve booked us a holiday?” Draco asks, his eyes shining with something that doesn’t look like happiness. Harry feels his stomach drop and he instinctively grips Scorpius tighter. Scorpius wriggles to turn to look at Draco, but doesn’t get off Harry’s lap. Draco glances between the two of them for a moment before nodding and coming to sit next to them. The dread in Harry’s stomach doesn’t go away.


	16. Shattering Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am away for the next couple of days. I have also written the whole of this series and I'm trying to not post the entire thing all in one go. We will see how successful I am.

“I can’t believe you would do this!” Draco is pacing in their bedroom, his hair wild, and his hands shaking. Harry stares at him, unable to move. This is all going wrong. Draco was supposed to be happy about the holiday. He wasn’t supposed to be angry that Harry had… well, Harry can’t exactly figure out why Draco is so annoyed.

“I’ve booked a family holiday. What’s so wrong with that?” Harry frowns crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to stop himself from grabbing at Draco. Draco stops and glares at him, his mouth hanging open. He looks ridiculous. Ridiculous and gorgeous, which isn’t fair. They’re arguing. He shouldn’t look gorgeous.

“You booked a holiday to a dragon sanctuary, without even asking me if it’s ok!” Draco sounds reasonable, and a spike of annoyance runs through Harry. Fuck him. He was just doing something nice!

“Why should I ask you if it’s ok? It was a surprise!” Harry shouts, moving closer to his boyfriend. Draco scowls, stepping back and running his hand through his perfect hair.

“What if it isn’t safe? You think I’m just going to take Scorpius on holiday to a place filled with dangerous animals?” Harry knows it’s not really a question. It’s not a question, but it’s fucking ridiculous. Sure, dragons are dangerous, but Harry was fighting them at 14 and riding them at 17. And Charlie has been working with them for years. There is absolutely no risk to this holiday.

“You know I’d never let anything hurt Scorpius--”

“He’s my son!” Draco shouts and Harry feels like he's been stabbed. Draco’s eyes open wide and the air stills around them. Harry doesn’t wait for Draco to say anything before turning and leaving.


	17. Frantic Floocalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, I have no self control! Enjoy!

Harry wonders around Hermione and Ron’s house, his feet tapping lightly on the wooden floor. Maybe he should have breakfast. Or he could watch TV. When he'd arrived here the night before, he hadn't really thought anything through. Obviously, Hermione and Ron had said he could stay for as long as he wants. They're used to living in each other's pockets. But he needs to think about what happens next. Especially with Scorpius. Harry probably shouldn't have just left without explaining to him why.

The floo chimes interrupt Harry’s wandering and he slouches into the living room to answer.

“Harry!” Draco shouts the second Harry answers. His eyes are wild, his hair is a mess, and Harry thinks he might be shaking. Harry frowns, leaning closer, as if he can touch Draco through the flames. “Harry, please… help… he’s… Harry…” Draco’s voice is high and wheezy and Harry’s body feels numb. Something is wrong.

“Draco, calm down, what’s wrong?” Harry asks in his most soothing voice. Draco shakes his head, tears dribbling down his cheeks as he panics. Harry has only ever seen Draco cry once before, and the memory still haunts him. “Step aside, I'm coming through.” Draco disappears and Harry rushes through the floo, the familiar tug almost unnoticeable. He lands in Draco's living room to find Draco pacing, long fingers tugging at white blond hair. Harry moves over to Draco, wrapping his arms around the other man and dragging him into a hug.

“He’s run away,” Draco howls into his shoulder, “Scorpius has run away, and I can’t find him anywhere. He could be anywhere…”


	18. Searching Parent

He's left Draco at home, flooing everyone who Scorpius might have run to. The list isn't long, but Harry is hoping that someone, probably his mother, will manage to calm him down, at least whilst Harry looks. He frowns to himself as he strides down the road, trying to think about where a small boy could be. His chest hurts, and his lungs feel like they’re going to burst, but he keeps moving, trying to focus on something. He needs to be calm. Scorpius can’t have two panicking parents.

His muggle phone rings and he slips it out of his pocket, not bothering to look before he answers it.

“Draco flooed, Hermione and Narcissa are with him, on the floo to the Ministry. Where are you?” Ron sounds serious and Harry thanks the universe for awesome friends. He takes a deep breath. He’s a Gryffindor. He’s a war hero. He’s Harry fucking Potter. He can keep a level head and find his son. He takes another deep breath and gives himself a shake.

“I’m on my way to Diagon. I figured he probably wouldn’t have gone anywhere he didn’t know.” Harry’s can feel his voice get louder and he coughs. He can’t lose someone else. He won’t. He can hear Ron pause on the other end of the phone, and knows that Ron’s judging what he needs to say next. “I’m fine,” he reassures and Ron huffs lightly.

“He’s not in the shop, but George can hold the fort and I can start having a look down the street,” Ron says, sounding like he did during days after the war, decisive and in charge. Harry lets go of a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and nods even though Ron can’t see him. “Have you checked the zoo? Try Apparating in and having a quick look about. If anyone from the Ministry complains I’ll remind them why we’re war heroes.”


	19. Overwelming Relief

He wasn’t at the zoo. Of course not. A little boy can’t walk into the zoo alone without causing some alarm. He has a quick look, because if Scorpius had managed to slip in Harry would kick himself for not looking, but he doesn’t waste time there. He Apparates straight to Diagon Ally, and almost collides with Ron as Ron runs out of Fortescue’s. 

“Not in any of the shops from here to Wheezes. You take the left, I’ll take the right.” Ron practically barks, before running off to the shops. Harry takes a deep breath, his feet moving before he can even think, and he dives into Magical Menageries. They’d been looking at the cats the week before, because apparently Thaddeus isn’t enough, and wouldn’t be able to go to Hogwarts with Scorpius when he goes. Harry frowns into the darkness, looking for a flash of blond hair, but finding nothing. His heart sinks and he darts from the shop and slips into the next one. A magical haberdashery that they’ve never been in before. Harry jumbled mind can’t function. He stops, surrounded by knitting needles and yarn, and takes a moment.

And then it hits him. He leaves the shop, smiling tightly at the startled witch, and heads for the one shop that he knows better than any other on Diagon Ally.

He steps into Quality Quidditch Supplies and the owner gives him a toothy grin from behind the counter. He smiles back, his heart in his throat, and weaves through the racks and rails until he’s almost at the back of the shop. And there, stuck between a shelf of Harry’s favourite broom maintenance brand, and an embarrassing display of him, is a small blond child curled into a small shaking ball.

“Scorpius!” Harry gasps, stepping forward and Scorpius looks up, his clear eyes red and puffy.

“Dad!” He shouts, jumping up and running into Harry’s arms. Harry wraps him up, feeling his little face pressed into his shoulder. Tears prick at his eyes and he doesn’t know who is shaking more, him or his son. Scorpius hiccups and Harry holds on tighter, his shoulder getting slowly damper with tears. His head swims and his legs feel numb as relief washes over him.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” he whispers, “I’m not going anywhere.”


	20. Heartfelt Apologies

Scorpius fell asleep the moment Harry got him home. He helped Draco get him into pyjamas and put him to bed, not a word being said between them, the air thick with magic and electricity and unspoken things. Draco had watched Scorpius for a moment, looking drawn and tired, and eventually Harry had taken his hand and pulled him away into the living room. He'd summoned a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and poured them both a large one.

“He’s a tough kid,” Harry says after they both take a sip. Draco doesn't look up from where he's staring into the fire. His long, pale fingers are wrapped around the glass and Harry is struck by the desire to reach over and take him into his arms.

“I could have lost him,” Draco breathes and Harry gives in, putting his glass down on the coffee table, taking Draco's and placing it next to his.

“Nah. He’d have come home eventually.” Harry gives a shrug, even though he feels anything but nonchalant, and turns his body to face Draco.

“Not without you.” Draco finally looks at him, his eyes shining with tears, and Harry’s heart jumps into his throat. He leans forward, stroking his hand along Draco’s jaw and meeting his eyes. Draco’s voice is tiny as he whispers “I’m sorry.”

“Hey… why are you sorry?” Harry shuffles closer, dragging Draco to him and running his fingers through Draco’s silky hair, “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have left so suddenly. And I should have checked with you before booking a potentially dangerous holiday with your son--”

“He’s your son too.” Draco interrupts, and Harry stops, unable to breathe, “He is. I should never have made you feel otherwise. We’re a family.” Draco finishes, wrapping his hands around Harry’s and piercing him with stormy grey eyes. The air crackles around them and Harry presses forward, taking Draco’s mouth with his, pouring all his love and future into the kiss, and feeling Draco return it.


	21. Intense Morning

Harry wakes with Draco wrapped around him, Draco’s fingers curled in his hair. He shuffles a little, pressing back into Draco to find a very good surprise hard against his arse. He turns in Draco’s arms, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend’s and stroking along Draco’s side with the tips of his fingers. Draco smiles, his eyes closed, and presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry moans into him, opening his mouth and tasting the sweet sharpness of Draco in the morning.

“You stayed,” Draco murmurs against his mouth and Harry wraps his arms around Draco, spinning him so that he’s trapped underneath Harry, Harry slotted between Draco’s legs, where he fucking belongs.

“Of course I did. I’m never leaving you again,” he smiles, rocking his hips. He sees Draco’s breath hitch and he does it again. Draco’s eyes sparkle and he responds to Harry. They continue to rock, pleasure flowing through Harry with every drag of Draco’s cock against his. Clothes are peeled off, until Draco’s skin seers against his.

They move slowly, Harry preparing Draco until he is writhing under Harry, panting against Harry’s mouth. And then he’s sinking into him, heat and pressure surrounding him. They move together, and Harry can feel Draco’s heartbeat against his skin. His hands run along Draco’s side, and Draco’s paw at his back, bringing him closer. Every thrust has Harry’s toes curling, Draco arching to meet him, their foreheads pressed together, Draco’s eyes searing into him. 

They come together, calling each other’s names, clutching at each other, their mouths still connected. They lie curled together afterwards, sated and happy, full of promise, until they hear stirrings from Scorpius’s room. And then they dress is silence, throwing small secret smiles at each other and go to make breakfast, together.


	22. Family Holiday

“Did you see me feeding the dragon?” Scorpius cries, bouncing in front of Harry and Draco. As if they could have done anything else. Draco is still ridiculously nervous at the idea of Scorpius near any of the dragons, and Harry doesn’t think Draco’s taken his eye off their son once for the whole trip.

“Absolutely! It was amazing! You were so brave!” Harry laughs, scooping Scorpius up for a kiss, and dropping him back down to watch him run off towards the activities list. 

“It’s almost like he’s got your genes…” Draco mumbles, slinging his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him close. Harry grins up at him, pulling him tight so that he can feel the roll of his hip with every step.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty brave too.” He shrugs and Draco blushes, the soft pink staining his cheek and making Harry’s heart pound and trousers tighten. Draco rolls his eyes, coughing lightly and looking after his son

“I meant the recklessness--”

“Can we ride a dragon later? Uncle Charlie said I could if I was with you!” Scorpius interrupts, running towards the two of them. He collides into their legs, wrapping his little arms around them and opening his eyes wide, looking every bit the adorable manipulative Malfoy that he is.

“Course we can,” Harry says and Scorpius immediately whoops, running back to see if he can find Charlie. Draco stops, turning Harry in his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“You want me to let you take our son on a dragon ride?” He asks, his lips twitching at the corner and Harry can’t help but smirk back.

“What, don’t you trust me?” He raises an eyebrow back at Draco and Draco shakes his head, bending to press a lingering kiss to Harry’s lips, his hands sliding through Harry’s hair. When he breaks the kiss Harry lets out an embarrassing whine and Draco grins, their noses touching, his eyes trapping Harry.

“I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading


End file.
